A Dog in the Moon
by Fireflymaiden
Summary: After countless betrayals and being brushed off by InuYasha Kagome just can’t take waiting around for him anymore. She meets someone who she never thought she’d meet that night. I know its the same overused plot.SessKag please review


**True ****3 ****( ****( ****4 ****7239000 ****43548300 **

******************************Disclaimer: My claim to Inuyasha is about as plausible as me dying Sesshoumaru's hair pink Taking pictures and posting them all over the internet and living. Nonexistent**

******************************A/N : This is my first fan fiction. It's just a sort of angst large one shot I thought of. The pairing is Sess/Kag**

******************************Kaitsurinu-Chan will probaley kill me for writing this. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I will try to find a beta to help me with that well kaitsu is my beta but she can't spell. Well enjoy "A Dog in the moon"**

******************************Summary: After countless betrayals and being brushed off by InuYasha Kagome just can't take waiting around for him anymore. She meets someone who she never thought she'd meet that night. (I know its the same overused plot but It's all I could think of.)  
**

******************************He had done it again. InuYasha had just thrown her aside like garbage. Kagome was once again left alone in the world. That ass had gone off with Kikyo just like he always promised her. Kagome knew that he had been seeing Kikyo behind her back but it still hurt to fully realize that you mattered so little to someone who meant the world to you. Kagome still remembered when he finally went to hell with Kikyo. They had still been chasing Naraku and had just gotten a lead. It was a full moon that night the stars were shining so bright that it hurt to look at them for too long.**

******************************Kagome would have though he had just run off that night if she had not seen the Shikigami that she knew to be Kikyo's winding throughout InuYasha's Forest. With a heavy heart she followed them. They lead her to a clearing in the middle of the forest where the Goshinboku resided. The branches were swaying in the breeze and leaves fell like Sakura blossoms drifting on the wind. InuYasha had his arms wrapped around Kikyo's slender form. He seemed not to notice the smell of clay,death, and rage that infested the clearing with it's stink.**

******************************InuYasha was whispering sweet nothings into Kikyo's attentive ear while she was put on the perfect act of being caring and compassionate. **Kagome couldn't believe that InuYasha was falling for it then again she always knew he was a stupid dog, maybe all those Osuwari's hadn't helped. Kikyo then looked up at InuYasha and asked the question she had been dreading. She asked him to go with her and like the fool he was he agreed breaking Kagome's already fragile heart. ****************************** They left that night for a one way ticket to hell. There were no goodbye's, no wistful glances, no apologies, InuYasha had simply just forgotten about all of them.**

******************************Kagome was left to tell the group of InuYasha's abscense. She left the clearing with tears streaming from her eyes never seeing the pair of deadly amber eyes watching her leave.**

******************************P.O.V. change Sesshoumaru  
**

******************************Why was he here day after day watching her? Studying her? He had lands to patrol and his ward to take care of. What had drawn him to her like a moth to flame. He just couldn't stop every time he saw her he felt something ….warm in his breastbone. The ice around his heart was melting. This should not be happening I should not be wasting my time with some disgusting filthy ningen onna.**

******************************But no matter how hard he tried no matter how many times he pushed himself away he was always there watching her sleep. Watching how the light of the fire made her face glow and shimmer. He could still remember when he first really saw her she had been bathing (A/N get your mind out of the gutter people) she was wearing a strange fabric. It fit her body like a glove but did not cause immobility. Maybe it was a new strange kimono like that two pieced one she always wore?**

******************************But to his eyes she had looked like a nymph graceful and so gorgeous he feared if he looked away she would fade into the moonlight that covered the lake. She had danced in the water . Drops were spattered everywhere and she fell soaking herself but she laughed and started to sing. Her song had no words just a nameless tune flowing over the lake to his attentive ears. He did not realize till the wind changed direction and her scent reached him that she was human.**

******************************He then left immediately but her image would not leave his mind. Her raven tresses flowing in the breeze blending in with the night sky but shining with a radiance of their own. Her blue eyes filled with merriment and twinkling like sapphires as she spun round and round. Her long milky legs lifting up into the air like a swan, gracefully moving throughout the water. She was in itself perfection. Except for her being a ningen.**

******************************Something about her called to him, made him return to her camp each night and watch her sleep. Eventually he just gave in to it. HE had followed her into the forest being ever watchful if she should notice him. When she stopped suddenly he was on the alert. He saw her frame shake with silent sobs. When he saw what was in the clearing it made his blood burn.**

******************************There was his pitiful ****_hanyou _**half brother. He was embracing that dead corpse of a miko. Kikyo I think her name was, reeked of grave soil, blood , and sweat. It was disgusting I could not see how my half brother could not smell the filth was his undead bitch but then again he always was the stupid one in the family always running into to trees and crap. I saw the dead girl open her mouth and saw something to InuYasha but I was not paying attention to the world all I saw was that my tenshii, my koishii seemed to sink into the shadows her delicate frame shook even more when I saw my brother open his mouth and speak.

******************************There was a flash of light and the undead bitch and my brother were gone. I saw Kagome stumble out of the clearing tears blurring her eyes. She stumbled back to camp I suppose to tell her companions of the most recent events that had taken place. Suddenly I realized something he had taken the sword with him that bastard! I go to all this trouble to be the cold bastard of a brother that I am and he takes the sword with him to god knows where! To believe this Sesshoumaru was SHAFTED by an impertinent HANYOU and his UNDEAD BITCH!A few trees felt my wrath and then when I had realized that wrecking havoc on the foliage and cussing out my half-brothers lineage in several diffrent languages wouldn't do me any good I realized why I was here in the first place. ****_Kagome_**

******************************I followed her scent to the hilltop overlooking the village. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest just staring out into nothing. I started to approach a stick snapped under my boots announcing my presence. I froze.**

******************************P.O.V change. Kagome  
**

******************************After informing my friends of InuYasha's betrayal I escaped to the hill overlooking the village I just wanted to be alone. I was upset at first and now I don't know what I am. I still loved InuYasha but it was identified as a hopeless love. I knew without him ever saying it that what he saw when he looked at me was Kikyo. I knew he would never choose me but it still hurt even though I had resigned myself to it. What I can't believe though is that he would just leave without defeating Naraku. It was so unlike him. But then again I don't even know who he really was anymore. He had changed so much.**

******************************A sound snapped me out of my musings and I turned around and shifted into one of the few fighting stances Sango had taught me. Cold fear raced through my body when I discovered it was none other than Lord Sesshoumaru who had come up behind me. Something seemed different about him something about his eyes. There were so many emotions running through them but one caught me by surprise. The one emotion all of the others had burned down to was love. Did Sesshoumaru love………..me?**

******************************How could he had never met me. We had never talked that much. Though I had always respected him no matter what InuYasha said. Though lately I had found myself comparing the two. How would it have been if I had met Sesshoumaru. I was attracted to him sure who wouldn't be. I had my dreams where he was my knight in shining armor but those were just dreams they couldn't actually mean I had feelings for Sesshoumaru.**

******************************He started to walk closer and closer I wanted to move but something about his eyes kept me in place. I was drowning in his eyes the amber gold reaching out to swallow me whole. The distance between us got smaller and smaller until he was standing not more than two feet away. His hand reached out and touched my face wiping away the tears with his clawed fingers.. Then as I held my breathe his face hardened and he walked away by the light of the silvery moon back into the woods.**

******************************I watched him go a look of puzzlement on my face. Why would he a YOUKAI LORD who's dislike for ningen's was well noted touch me and comfort me a ningen onna who traveled with his half-brother? A yawn interrupted my train of though and I pushed the nights events to the back of my mind to be pondered when morning came. I stumbled back to camp by the light of the moon.**

******************************(from now on it will just be in Kagome's point of view)**

******************************———Morning————**

******************************I awoke earlier than usual for a moment I was blissfully happy and then I remembered the previous nights events. Anguish and sorrow racked my form as I remembered how Inuyasha left us to flounder in this world left us……...to die. Sorrow and pain clouded my mind. Screw acceptance that bastard left me he left me I loved him so much and he threw me away like…..like……...I can't do this anymore I can't just sit here and think about what could have been ……...no what should have been. He has chosen and there is nothing I can do about that. In the cold gray dawn Kagome finally truly let go of the life she wanted that was ripped out of her grasp.**

******************************She composed herself and started on breakfast for the group. It would not do to wallow in things that cannot be changed. The smell of ramen drifting through their camp quickly woke up her friends. IT seems they had forgotten for a little while too of Inu Yasha's abscense. His empty place and the fact that his usual morning grumbling was missing quickly reminded the group. Sango and Miroku gave Kagome pitying glances but she ignored their pity. Shippo on the other hand was badmouthing the hanyou to cover up just how hurt he was for secretly Inu Yasha was his idol and it cut him deeply. One though cut through all of their minds. ****_How would they defeat Naraku now?_**

******************************Kagome still mulled over Sesshoumaru's actions. That look of love in his eyes scared her a bit because she didn't know how she felt about it yet. She pondered and poked at it while they aimlessly wandered. Just as they were stopping for the night Kagome came to a conclusion she did like Sesshoumaru. He was everything a man should be and more so. He was kind to those he cared about like Rin. He is a fearsome protector and takes good care of his fathers lands. Sesshoumaru was perfect yet he had his flaws. If only the ice around his heart could melt if only the mask he wore would shatter.**

******************************That night as was custom Kagome would tell Shippo and the others a story even though Miroku and Sango always pretended not to listen the always stayed close. Tonight she would tell a story that her Okaasan had told her.( the stories going to be really short) When everyone was paying close attention she started. Once long ago there was a princess. Her father ruled over a small part of Japan. The princess was prone to wandering when the moon was full through the forest. She would travel until she reached a valley with a large lake where the moon turned the lake silver.**

******************************The princess did not know that she had attracted an admirer. He was a dog prince from the kingdom of the moon. He would watch her from his palace but one day he decided to go and see her. When he appeared in front of her she was frightened for she had heard tales of bandits that kidnapped women and sold them to brothels. The prince assured her that he was not there to harm her. He admitted that for many moons he had been watching her. The princess was flattered that she had attracted the attention of the prince.**

******************************To her eyes he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. To his eyes she was the most beautiful maiden he had the privilege to meet. But their love was cut short for the princess was betrothed to a prince from a neighboring kingdom. Her father eventually found out about their meetings and sent troops to ambush the prince the princess though frail ran to warn the man she loved. She arrived almost to late and in a moment filled with love she took the blow for him. The princess died and her prince in complete anguish placed her image in the lake. Though the princess had saved him from one blow he had suffered several mortal wounds and in his last moments he placed an image of a dog in the moon so he could always gaze upon the lake where he laid her to rest. To this day the lake has always been protected by her love the moon and forever it will be ( I know it's a crappy story but yeah)**

******************************Kagome never noticed the pair of golden eyes watched her all through her telling of the tale. When the fire died down and all of her companions were asleep Kagome walked into the woods. She found a large tree and she climbed into its branches to see the moon. So focused on the sky was she that when Sesshoumaru wandered into the clearing she was quite surprised when he called her name that she fell out of the tree. She braced herself for impact but it never came she opened her eyes and lo and behold the Taiyoukai had caught her. Once again Kagome lost herself in his eyes. They seemed to be getting closer and closer. Kagome closed her eyes for a second and suddenly she felt something warm pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes and almost fainted. Sesshoumaru was kissing her.**

******************************In one split second she made her decision. Screw Inu Yasha! She kissed him back. Maybe he really was her dog in the moon.**

******************************———————————————————————————————————————————————**

******************************A/N: I know its not a very good ending but this story took me soooo long to write I've been write off and on for about six hours. I know Sesshoumarus oc but work with me here I may adore the boxor shorts off him but I kind of start to mix him up because I've read so many fanfics.Flames are allowed for they shall feed my demonic bunnies. I would like to thank all of my friends for encouraging me and I would especially like to thank Kaitsurinu-Chan for being such a supportive friend an for putting up with me calling her all the time because shes my beta.. I quite happy that my first fanfic was this long. Though my others will probably be a little shorter or longer depending on how lazy I'm feeling. This entire thing is four and a quarter pages long YAY though its probally longer after all the revisions I'vew made!  
I am sorry if its kind of a crappy story. Ja ne**

******************************Dictionary**

******************************Youkai-Demon**

******************************Ningen-human**

******************************Onna-woman**

******************************Goshinboku-tree of ages**

******************************TaiYoukai-demon lord**

******************************Hanyou-half demon**

******************************Miko-priestess**

******************************Tenshii-angel**

******************************Koishii-My love not quite sure?**

******************************Okaasan– mother**

******************************Shikigami-soul collectors**

******************************I think that's all.**


End file.
